heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown
|language=English |runtime = 49 minutes |first_aired = |network=ABC |preceded_by= Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown |followed_by= He's a Bully, Charlie Brown }} I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown is one of the Peanuts made-for-television specials. The special first aired on ABC on December 9, 2003. It was released to DVD and VHS by Paramount on October 26, 2004 and Warner Home Video released it as a remastered deluxe edition on DVD on October 6, 2009. This special was re-released as part of the box set Snoopy's Holiday Collection on October 1, 2013. Plot Having seen the relationship between Snoopy and Charlie Brown, Rerun van Pelt is desperate for a dog of his own for Christmas. He asks Santa Claus for a dog. Unfortunately, his mother and older sister, Lucy do not believe that he is old enough to care for a dog. Frustrated, Rerun asks Charlie Brown if he can play with Snoopy. While initially cooperative, Snoopy quickly tires of Rerun's idea of fun and games, and after a while Snoopy begins to snub Rerun. At Rerun's request, Snoopy asks his brother Spike to leave his home in the desert near Needles, California and come to visit. When Spike arrives, Lucy is appalled at his skinny figure and takes him in to fatten him up. After a short stay, Spike gains significant weight, which he then loses from fear while riding with Rerun on his mother's bike. Because Rerun's mother still will not allow Rerun to have his own dog, Charlie Brown tries to find another home for Spike but to no avail, prompting Spike to return to his desert home. Rerun asks Charlie Brown if Snoopy can come out and pull him on his sled. Rerun finds himself pulling Snoopy on the sled instead, which makes him come to the conclusion that dogs can be troublesome. Charlie Brown breaks the fourth wall at the end of the special by saying, "I always lie awake wondering, when will it ever end? Then a voice tells me, 'Right after the credits.'" Cast * Jimmy Bennett: Rerun van Pelt (as James Bennett) * Ashley Rose Orr: Lucy van Pelt (as Ashley Rose) * Corey Padnos: Linus van Pelt * Adam Taylor Gordon: Charlie Brown (as Adam Gordon) * Hannah Leigh Dworkin: Sally Brown (as Hannah Leigh) * Nick Price: Schroeder * Jake Miner: Franklin/Pig-Pen/Shermy * Kaitlyn Maggio: Little Pigtailed Girl/Violet/Patty/Frieda * Bill Melendez: Snoopy, Spike Notes *This special is the second time Snoopy's brothers Marbles, Olaf, and Andy appear in a Peanuts special; the first being 1991's Snoopy's Reunion. Also his sister Belle is mentioned, but not seen. *The scene where Lucy fattens Spike up was previously used in the "Snoopy's Brother Spike" episode of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show as well. External links * * Detailed review by Michael Narkunski of 2009 DVD "Remastered Deluxe Edition" Category:Peanuts television specials Category:Christmas television specials Category:American Broadcasting Company television specials Category:Films directed by Bill Melendez Category:2003 television specials Category:2003 in American television Category:2000s American television specials